villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Omnipotus
Omnipotus is a predator on a cosmic-scale, a creature that exists only to destroy and absorb reality - gaining ever increasing levels of power via destroying living things. A hulking humanoid being, Omnipotus fuels his seemingly limitless power by absorbing energy. He feeds on the "life force" of living beings as well as the energy released when matter is destroyed. The more energy Omnipotus absorbs, the greater his physical and psionic powers become, which in turn increases his ability to destroy matter. The destructive and absorptive potential of the so-called Shaper of Worlds is theoretically infinite, he claims to have completely obliterated his native universe. Seeking new prey, Omnipotus traveled through the interdimensional void in a huge warp ship, guided by a powerful artifact known as a warp key. Reduced in power after a long sojourn between realities, Omnipotus appeared on Earth with the intention of destroying and remaking our universe. The Shaper of Worlds was met by an army of heroes, including the Guardians of the Globe, Capes inc, and a number of government sponsored and freelance heroes such as Atom Eve and Brit, who came out of retirement to face the menace. The battle was catastophic. Omnipotus wiped out entire city blocks, reshaping mountains of rubble into giant rock monsters that attacked the heroes. The energy eating conqueror seemed invincible and was growing stronger by the minute. Earlier, The armored hero Tech Jacket and others had infiltrated Omnipotus's warp ship and managed to steal the warp key device. Robot was able to create a working copy of the warp key, which opened a dimensional rift behind Omnipotus. The heroes tried to push him through the breach, but without success. Fortunately at that moment Black Samson emerged from his month long coma with his powers widly supercharged. Crackling with energy, Samson cast Omnipotus through the dimensional rift back into the barren, lifeless universe from which the beast came. After Black Samson pushed Omnipotus through the rift back into his native dimension, all the damage and altered matter from the battle instantly reverted back to its previous state. Aside from the heroes who fought him, nobody seems to have any memory at all of the most dangerous single super menace since The Chronodile. Those who do recall their encounter with Omnipotus undoubtedly pray that the Shaper of Worlds wii never appear in their reality again. Invincible battled The Shaper of Worlds when the hero was briefly sent to other realities by Angstrom Levy. Powers and Abilites Omnipotus possesses many superhuman abilities only some of which have been seen. He has powerful reality warping powers which include the abilities to reshape matter and energy, bend time and space and alter, twist or possibly even rewrite the laws of physics. Omnipotus appears capable of changing the face of the world by pure force of will. He possesses cosmic and psionic power beyond human measurement. His claim to have laid waste to an entire star system suggests his power can initiate a chain reaction of exponentially increasing destruction. He appears to channel the cosmic energy of the matter he destroys and converts that energy into a usable source of power, which he is then able to channel through his own body enabling him to utilize his reality altering abilities. During his encounter on Earth, he indicated to the heroes gathered to oppose him that he was in the process of restoring his powers to a previously even greater level, the limits of which are unknown. As his self proclaimed title Shaper of Worlds indicates, Omnipotus is capable of rearranging and transmuting matter into any form he chooses. He can mentally manipulate the molecules of ordinary matter into other shapes with different properties and imbue his creations with artificial life essence, creating non-living automatons capable of preforming complex actions and granting them the ability to move under their own accord. He also appears to be able to bend the very fabric of reality and reshape it in any manner he chooses. The levels of cosmic energy coursing through Omnipotus make him almost invulerable to all physical injury. Omnipotus breached the barrier separating his universe from ours in a ship referred to as a "warp vessel" utilizing a device called a "warp key". The "warp key" manufactured by Robot that sent Omnipotus back to his own dimension was destroyed following its use, preventing his immediate return to Earth Category:Comic Book Villains